Please Be There Still In Love With Me
by Harry Fado
Summary: Kurt realizes some things after his "parent Trap" goes bad and has amends to make to his boyfriend.


**Title**: Please Be There (Still In Love With Me)**  
Author**: Fatebegins (http:// fatebegins .livejournal .com/)**  
Rating**: R / T**  
Pairing**: Puck/Kurt (Purt/Puckurt).**  
Summary**: Kurt realizes some things after his "parent Trap" goes bad and has amends to make to his boyfriend.**  
Disclaimer**: No Glee don't belong to me or to fatebegins, this history is not mine! But I have permission to post it here! (The original post: http:// fatebegins .livejournal .com/13870 .html )  
**Warning:** AU, Violence, Angst, Spoilers" up to "home".

Review? Please?

*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*

Kurt stood outside of the sliding door, the cold seeping into his skin through his jacket. His father was in there, sitting in the living room with Finn. They were talking and laughing, their hands gesturing towards the television, in between sips of their beer and soda. Kurt watched, alone, as his father slapped Finn on the shoulders. They both jumped up simultaneously to rant and rave over a bad call and finally, Kurt could take no more. He turned away.

This wasn't how it was supposed to go.

The plan had been to break up their parents. Kurt had agreed to wait outside while Finn terrorized his dad, scaring him away from his mother, hopefully, forever. The sadist in Kurt had wanted to watch, so he had crept up the side of the Hudson house only to be presented with Finn and his father playing happy family.

In his way he was jealous but he'd never admit it aloud. Instead, he had reasoned that it was simply too early for his mother to get involved with Finn. Puck had been right from the beginning.

Kurt heart twisted as he climbed into his car, starting the engine despondently. His boyfriend had warned him that his meddling would cause more harm than good. Kurt had repaid his concerns by accusing him of being jealous of Finn. That whole heated discussion had culminated in Puck walking out of his room furious; walking out on him. That had been two days ago.

But it wasn't about Finn, it had stopped being about him a long time ago; even before he and Puck had got together. For some reason, that Kurt just could not explain in words, setting his father up with Finn's mother had not been about Finn himself. It had been about having a home. Finn's mother was warm and kind, and they shopped together. Kurt felt like he was finally getting something his father never gave him. Appreciation for his talents. Kurt had gotten this idea of a family fixed in his head and had ran with it, that had been months ago. Months before Puck had kissed him hesitantly in the empty auditorium, months before Kurt realized that he was in love with a football player. Just not the tall, dumb one with the squinty eyes and sub par voice.

Puck was, well he was Puck. He was sarcastic, crass and vulgar. He constantly picked out words Kurt said to allude to sex and he liked picking fights. But he also was the guy who committed slushicide for Kurt so his white, cashmere sweater didn't get ruined. He was the guy who sang him to sleep with nonsensical lullabies played on his guitar.

Puck was Kurt's boyfriend. Kurt just hadn't realized when he'd become so much more.

Kurt's hand shook as he picked up his phone. He knew Puck was angry at him, that he believed that Kurt was using his Father's relationship with Finn to nab the tall jock for himself…but he was wrong. Kurt dialed Puck's number. Even after their nasty fight, Kurt hoped that Puck would pick up. With Mercedes angry at him for forcing the Cheerio diet plan on her, Puck was all he had left.

The call went through to voice mail and Kurt struggled not to cry. He was driving, and he'd seen enough teen movies to know that that wouldn't end well. After a slight hesitation he decided to leave a message after the beep.

"Noah it's me…I know you're still mad about earlier but I..I really need you right now. Finn and My dad, they don't need me. My Dad finally has the son he's always wanted... If you could just …be there when I get home." Kurt took a shaky breath. "I know I haven't shown it in the best way lately but I ..I do love you…so much."

The message clicked off and Kurt lowered his phone to the passenger seat. The silence was unnerving. Kurt turned his ipod on and his own song came back to haunt him. "This House Is Not A Home" filtered through the speakers. He remembered singing that song at practice, he'd seen the way Puck had looked from him to Finn incredulously. Had known that Puck had misinterpreted what Kurt was actually longing for. In his quest to selfishly create a family he'd forgotten about the person who truly cared.

He hoped he hadn't ruined it all.

Fifteen minutes later he pulled into his driveway, his heart plummeted when he didn't see Puck's car in the driveway or anywhere along the street. He went down the basement stairs heart broken, his shoulders slumped in defeat. He stopped when he saw Puck seated at his vanity. The tall jock met his gaze.

"Are you okay?" Puck asked.

Kurt could only stand there for a few minutes, joy radiating through him, mixing with the evenings earlier sorrow. He nodded mutely.

"You don't look okay." Puck got to his feet.

Kurt made a small sound in his throat and launched himself at the taller boy, his tears dampening Puck's tee shirt. "You came." he couldn't believe it

"Of course I did." Puck's arms encircled Kurt's waist, pulling him in closer. "I'll always _come _for you."

Kurt choked on his laughter, his tears dissipating. That was the Puck he knew and loved.

"I take it operation parent trap wasn't a success?"

"No, it was. I just…I didn't get what I wanted."

"Finn?" Pucks voice was tense.

"A home." Kurt said quietly. "It feels empty around here, without a mother...I guess I felt like if my Dad had someone it would automatically make everything better. That he would see me in this whole new light and appreciate me for who I am. I was wrong…and I hurt you because of that." Kurt rose up on his tip toes and tugged Puck's mouth down to his, kissing his boyfriend deeply, reassuring him with strokes of their tangled tongues. When Kurt pulled away Puck grinned down at him. "I'm sorry."

"I should have seen that, I guess but I was just so fucking pissed…" Puck swore under his breath, looking away sheepishly. "I'm sorry you didn't get what you wanted."

"But I did. Somewhere between standing outside the Hudson's house like a creepy stalker and driving back home, I realized something." Kurt laid his head down on Puck's chest, felt his heart beat a steady rhythm beneath his ear. "You are my home." Kurt whispered into his neck, his hands tightening around the jock. The feeling of security, the comfort and warmth, he found all of these when he was in Puck's arms. "I love you."

"I love you too." Puck tipped his face up, kissing away stray tears.


End file.
